Romantic Drop
by fumiiko
Summary: Recently-rejected Kagome is having a little trouble with her heartbreak. And even worse, she's bumped into the rumored evil demon Sesshomaru! Could it possibly get any worse? A silly love story all the way around! AU Highschool


I smiled as I swung my bag back and forth, stepping into the classroom. It was pleasant being here so early sometimes. There was no rush, no hustling to class into the thick crowd. And it was blissfully quiet in the mornings too. There were hardly ever people around. I raised my eyebrows at Hojo who stood wiping the board in the classroom. He turned as I arrived, smiling at me warmly.

"Good morning, Kagome," he chirped. I smiled back and walked to the board next to him.

"Morning, Hojo!" I looked at the board the grabbed the other eraser, pulling back a strand of hair. "You're sure early this morning."

Hojo shrugged and continued wiping the board clean. "I just like being here to clean the board."

I laughed. "That's so funny, but I guess that's why I like you!"

Hojo paused. I paused too, a smile frozen on my face. _Aw, crap. Did I just say that out loud?_ I turned to him and gave him my best smile, a blush creeping onto my face. He blinked a few times and patted my head. I gulped.

"Sorry, but I like someone else."

I set down the eraser and picked up the flower vase with a shrug. "T-that's okay! I'll change this water." I turned quickly, completely flustered. "Don't worry about it. I'll - "

"Kagome, wait, behind - "

**SPLASH!** I inhaled sharply, the wet vase contents all over - "T-T-Taisho...!" I squeaked weakly.

His eyes were narrowed at me, annoyance and irritation written all over his face. Water dripped from the ends of his silver hair, a few flowers scattered on his wide shoulders. I froze up with fear, praying to god the demon wouldn't kill me. Because of his evil aura and piercing gaze, he was known as the Infamous Demon Boy! Fear gripped at my chest, it was rumored standing within one meter of him you'd die! And if he glared at you long enough all your hair would fall off because he had laser beam eyesight! We stood about a foot apart, of course I started to shake. He's someone everyone avoids.

"..._I'm sorry_..." I squeezed out the words with all of my strength. He wordlessly turned around, the flowers flopping to the ground. As he disappeared, I dropped to my knees in shock. I actually survived...I was alive! I looked at the empty flower vase and smiled a little. I was alive! I got up right away and set it on top of the front desk.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Hojo was beside me.

"Don't worry about it," I found myself repeating with a wave of my hand. "I'll just clean this up really quick; you can put new flowers in the vase though."

When class began, I let myself despair, sighing deeply. As the class was being accounted for, the teacher came upon Taisho's name. I jumped at the name. My day had started off downhill and only seemed to roll even lower by the second.

"Taisho? Where's your uniform?"

I jumped again when he spoke, his low angry voice startling me. "I forgot it."

_Ughhhhh..._I pulled my legs in close, pressing my face to the cold side of my desk. I want to really transfer schools now.

* * *

"That's not good, Kagome," Yuka tsked as she pulled her things out of her locker and changed to her outside shoes. "You might get abducted."

"You'd better watch out," Eri wiggled her finger with a shake of her head. "I heard if you make him mad, he'll shoot your hair off."

I clutched my skull. "W-what should I do..? He looked super mad...and he had a demonic face too." _(Even though he always looks like that!)_

"Never mind that now," Ayumi twirled a strand of hair around her finger curiously. "What happened with Hojo this morning?"

"Ah! How _did _that happen, Kagome?" Yuka straightened up and shut her locker.

"Huh?" I smiled embarrassedly. "You could call it a spur of the moment..."

Eri pinched my cheek. "Come on, Kagome, let's stop by someplace and you can tell us all about it!"

I rubbed my cheek and shook my head, switching my shoes. "I can't, I have to pick up my brother from kindergarten so I have to get home really fast!"

"Seriously?" Ayumi sighed. "Promise to tell us tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" A slight movement caught my eye. I jumped when I saw it was Taisho-kun. I mumbled a quick excuse and waved to my friends, my heart racing unpleasantly. I hurried out of the door, away from his piercing gaze and out of the school. _Augh, seriously, did he hear everything I said? I even said he looked like an angry demon too..._I pulled at my hair, exhaling with relief I still had some to pull. _But now that I think about it...did he see me get rejected this morning?_

I groaned. _What if threatens me like some yakuza boss? What if he threatens to spread rumors unless I pay up? How can I pay up? ! I am just a student, I can barely afford anything around here! I won't be able to! _I shook my head hoping the negative thoughts would float away. _I'll just have to avoid him as much as possible._

As I came to a resolution, I stopped to catch my breath and stood at the kindergarten gate. The sound of laughter echoed around the yard, squealing kids being picked up by their family. I searched around the play area to find my little brother. He was playing in the sand with another little girl. I called his name to get his attention. He looked up for a second and grinned at me, jumping up excitedly. Oh, thank god this part of the day will go smoothly.

"Kaggie~" Sota ran to me, arms outstretched.

"Sorry I'm a little late," I hugged him tightly.

"That's okay," he turned around. "I was playing with Rin!"

I smiled at the little girl. She smiled brightly back at me. "Hi Kaggie!"

"Are you waiting for someone too, Rin-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She wiped her hands off. "Mama can't come so Sesshy is coming instead."

That name rung a bell. "_Sesshy...?_"

Rin pointed behind me as a shadow covered her face. "Ahh, Sesshy, you're here!"

Standing in casual clothing, Sesshoumaru nodded his head, the annoyed aura flaring around him. Shock registered in my face as I stood. Rin only giggled and ran up to him for a hug. Sesshomaru glared at me. I grabbed my brother and put him in front of me. _Wh-why? Why him of all people? _I looked down.

"U-um, sorry about today..." I muttered. "My little brother Sota is good friends with Rin."

"...I see," he held Rin up on one hip. "Rin is my sister's kid. But I'm picking her up since my sister is having another kid."

"I-I see," I smiled nervously.

"Sesshy, I wanna play with Sota in the park before we go home today!"

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Only for a bit, okay?"

"Yay!" She wiggled down onto the ground and grabbed Sota's hand. "Let's go, Sota!"

"Ok!"

"S-Sota, wait a minute..." I put a hand out as if to stop him but Sesshomaru turned to look at me. I jumped back in fear.

"Good timing," he kept his stare on me. "I want to talk to you."

I widened my eyes and tried to refrain from shuddering. When we got to the park, we sat down on opposite sides of the bench, watching the kids. I fidgeted with the end of my skirt, trying not to look at him. What to say...

"U-uh, I don't have any m-money..." I stuttered.

"I won't take any form you," he replied curtly. "I may have the face of an evil demon, but I don't take money."

I sat up straight, shivers crawling up my spine. _So he **did** hear!_

"What I wanted to talk about..." he looked at me. "Rin's birthday is next week. What do you think I should get her?"

"Huh?" I tilted my had in confusion.

"I have no idea what a kindergartner would want," he leaned over with a sigh. "Maybe a pretty rhythm prism stone? A Precure Model? Jewel pet jewel pod?"

_If you know that much, it's probably good enough._

"I figured if you have a little kindergartner brother, I thought I could ask you." He looked back at me. "I have no one else to ask."

"Eh? But I only have a little brother and don't remember much about little girl things..." I wasn't being helpful.

"...I see." He looked back down again.

I pressed my lips together then asked, "Why don't you just ask Rin directly what she wants?"

He was silent for a long time. "If I ask her..." he looked at Rin and blushed, "She'll just tell me that being with Sesshy is enough."

_Oh no. He's a lolicon. _I stared at him.

"You think I'm a lolicon, don't you?"

I held my hands up defensively. "N-n-not at all! Why would I think that?"

"Well, whatever."

_You're fine with that? _I thought with surprise.

"And also..." I blinked as he spoke. "Life has a lot of ups and downs. There might be a few setbacks in life...well, I'd say 'around' but I think that may be taking it too lightly. But if you stay positive, there's nothing you can't do -"

"...could it be that you saw me get rejected?" I asked pointedly.

He nodded once. "I didn't mean to. Sorry."

"It's okay," I rubbed my neck, a blush heating my face again. "It's my fault for just confessing like that out of the blue."

"What are you talking about?" He turned to face me. I face him, taken aback by the seriousness of his expression. "Confessing to someone means a lot of courage, right? So even if the end result isn't great, you did your best so don't put yourself down."

I stared at him with surprise. He held my gaze for a moment longer then look away, rubbing the back of his neck. "...I'm sorry. I might have just been a know-it-all right there."

I looked at my hands in my lap. "Not at all." I said quietly. "I've liked Hojo for a long time now. And when we got selected as the class reps, we got really close. And this morning, he was in the room when I got there. And he said good morning with this really nice expression...I thought that, maybe...he might feel the same way." My lips trembled. "Though of course he wouldn't." My throat constricted painfully. "And he said "I'm sorry" to my confession..."

"...I see," he looked away. "It must have been painful."

_Painful..._I tried to swallowed the lump in my throat but I ended up crying anyway.

"Ahh! You've made Kaggie cry!" Rin pointed at him accusingly.

"Y-you've got that wrong!"

"What did you do to sis? I won't forgive you!" Sota stood up and both ran closer.

"Boys don't give excuses!" Rin slapped him in the face.

"R-Rin!"

"Super Special Rin-chan Attack!" She karate-chopped his crotch.

"**You little**...!" He rose to chase them. They giggled and squealed as they ran.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears as best as I could. I didn't mean to cry, it just kind of happened. Ever since this morning, I haven't been happy at all and had this depressed emotion all day. I guess Sesshoumaru helped me bit today. I sniffled again and watched him play with the kids and sighed. _I did my best._

On the way home, Sota held my hand, chattering on and on about his day. For someone so little, he sure remembered a lot. "I really like Sesshy! He's really funny!"

"Hmm, yeah," I smiled. "Me too."

* * *

The Sesshomaru I thought was scary, turned out to be a completely normal person after all. He's kind of a mysterious person.

"Oh, morning Kagome."

I raised my eyes from the floor and met Hojo's gaze. I smiled, "Good morning, Hojo."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Eri asked as I sat down in my chair.

"Cheer up, Kags," Yuka patted my shoulder.

"I am totally cheered up," I grinned.

"Alright, time to move onto the next one!" Ayumi gave me a thumbs up.

"Next one...?" She put her hands on my shoulders.

"To mend your broken heart, you must move onto a new love."

I widened my eye with surprise. A new love? I looked around the room my glance falling on Sesshomaru. Noticing my stare, Eri spoke up. "Don't you think Taisho is extra scary these days?"

Yuka replied, "Well, he does seem to be in a bad mood."

Ayumi sat down. "He's completely unapproachable now."

I gauged his mood and shrugged. Later on at the park, Sesshomaru was still asking me about what to get Rin for her birthday.

"I wonder if she'd like to play with a Tamagotchi...?"

"What?"

"Well, I saw a bunch on the shelf earlier today," he sighed. "I was wondering if that'd make a good gift."

"I see," I nodded.

"It's just...my wallet can't afford it right now." He growled irritably. "I can't buy much of anything. Toys are much more expensive than I thought!"

_So that's why he's been making such a scary face..._I thought. An idea popped into my head. "Hey, what about a birthday party?"

"A birthday party?" He repeated. Rin perked up at the sound of that. She smiled brightly.

"Really? I want a party with lots of sweets and cake!"

"You're fine with that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I really want a party!" Rin nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell your mom and we'll have it at your place."

"Yay! Sota, you should come too!"

"Of course!" They laughed. I sighed and smiled. Ahh, how nice it was to be young and free of worries. I wish I could go back to those days.

"You too Kaggie!" they chirped together.

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, come to my party!"

I turned to Sesshomaru. "Umm..."

"If it's okay with you..." he muttered. "I'd like for you to come to her party."

I turned to Rin and grinned. "Alright, I'll definitely go."

"Yay! Thank you Kaggie, Sesshy!" She giggled happily.

_Sesshomaru really treasures Rin, doesn't he?_

* * *

_[A/N]: My first story here! Um, yeah, it's like a fluff-type of SesshxKag and whatnot based off of Junjou Drop. If you really, want I'd like a really good review and suggestions on how I should write! Thank you and sorry the introduction was so long!_

_**Disclaimers**: Y'all know I don't own Inuyasha or the manga._


End file.
